


dingy bathrooms and sludge metal

by holographicghost



Category: South Park
Genre: 90s grunge philosophy, Blow Jobs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Experienced, First Person, Hand Jobs, Heaven/Hell Dynamics, Low Self Esteem, M/M, Nirvana will most likely be mentioned a lot, Pranking, Song Lyrics, Teacher/Student Relationships, archetypal suffering, glorification of smoking, kenny is an actual character in this, mentions of bad living situations, teen agst, teenage fun, very early 200's sp fic reminiscent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holographicghost/pseuds/holographicghost
Summary: He sat on his bed and looked at the stars, ignoring the person beside him and the burning sensation he felt whenever they touched him.





	dingy bathrooms and sludge metal

He rearranges a pen on his desk and pushes my head down with the other. I nearly gag with the sudden few inches put into my mouth, but don’t make a noise. I am very happy I have never thrown up doing this, but I do get very queasy after. I imagine some day I won’t have to do such things, but for now I keep my lips wrapped around his cock and my knees on the floor and feet out of sight from the principal. I try to think of nice things.  
His balls tighten slightly, cock throbbing, and his hand comes back down to pull my hair roughly, getting me off of him. I try not to breathe heavily, staying quiet as a dormouse. Quiet as a boy must be being secretly face fucked by his teacher.   
I would use my hand keeping myself steady to clean up my face a bit, but he doesn’t like it when he can’t see what he’s done to me. I would use the hand currently wrapped around his balls to smack him with it, but I never could. I’m too much of a wimp.   
There’s a commotion a few inches near my feet as the principal gets up from his chair and leaves the room, my teacher hastily slapping my hands away so he can tuck himself in. After making sure his superior is out of sight, he locks the door and beckons me to get up.  
He takes a look at my tear stained face and drooling mouth, smiling.  
“Good boy. Now finish me up.”

I get back down on my knees as he towers over me like a giant, the obvious size difference making me nervous. God, I am like the perfect rape fantasy. Standing at 5’2, I look like a girl and my nervous yet compliant demeanor is obvious after just the first glance. He yells at me to get back to it, and I nervously wrap my lips around his cock again, veins throbbing in anticipation. I imagine I’d like this a lot more if it were consensual and he was actually fucking my ass. It’s not the same when its blackmailed into your mouth, you know? I bob my head up and down in his dick, a hand squeezing his balls and tongue swirling circles on its head as the other jerks him off. He messes up my hair with his hands as his breath labors and urges me to go faster. He pulls himself out of my mouth and finishes on my face, getting his jizz on my closed eyes. Some of it goes into my mouth, where I can easily swallow it. I lick some off my lips and he watches me, amused at my obvious discomfort. He swirls some of the white liquid around my face but doesn’t touch the thick glob between my eyes.   
“Get out. Now.”

I hurry to my feet and grab my bag, heading out into the deserted corridors. Nobody’s around, and I get to the bathroom without anyone seeing me.   
I stand among the stained tile and urinals staring at myself in the mirror. Cummed on, crying, with drool still on my lips. Not to mention very turned on. I won’t cum though, I don’t jerk off. I am the king of blue balls and dirty bathrooms. I give so many blow jobs I should make people pay me, and I’m so good they’d be glad to.   
I hope so, at least.

I wash up and see someone coming into the toilets. I freeze, hoping it’s not the principal or any other member of the staff coming to see my shame. I relax when it turns out to be Kenny.  
“Hey Pip, why’s your face all wet?” He asks. There he goes again, asking oddly intuitive questions.   
“Teacher gave me another facial.” I reply in good humor. We laugh about it, and I flinch a bit, knowing he can’t possibly think I’m for real.  
“Well, leave some for me!” He says. Kenny isn’t that much of a slut. He’s a strong young man and a hard worker, with good morals and a friendly spirit. However, he is very popular with people of all genders.  
“So why are you here?” I ask.   
“Oh, you know, odd jobs and so forth.”   
He’s hanging out behind the school in smokers alley with assorted kids of various subcultures. Great.  
“So what’s on the agenda for tonight?” I ask. It’s Friday, and as per tradition him and I get together with a ton of other kids and do weird stuff.  
“Graveyard. There’s a new kid coming back to school next week and we’re gonna scope the area a bit for great ideas to prank him.”  
“Oh? New Kid huh?” New kids suck, but it’s a tradition to prank them first before they finally become part of the circle.   
“Yeah. Old friend of mine.”  
“Sounds good. Any ideas on how we’re gonna get him?” I ask, rubbing my face more with a paper towel.  
“I’ve got a few ideas…” He says, smirking.   
great.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone told me not to start a story with an X-rated scene. But sex isn't the 'climax' of the story, so I'm ignoring them.
> 
> comments fuel me, give me life, and cause me to write faster.


End file.
